You're my only hope
by Mirihana
Summary: Rated for future chapters. Mostly SM, but a little IYK. Lemon in chapter 2.
1. Prologue

Prologue.  
  
---------  
  
A/N: The begining is kinda boring, I'll admit that. But don't worry, it does get better. It's just 2:30 in the morning, and I'm kinda sleepy. Rated for possible future chapters.  
  
Review please! I wanna know what you guys wanna think/want to happen. I'm not writting this just for my benifit ya know? ^^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Inu chara. and I never will. *Sniff* So don't sue me, cause you'll only get debts, a couple of animes, and a sailor moon poster. Speaking of which. I don't own that either.  
  
---------  
  
This story takes place about a year after Inu and the gang finished their journey.  
  
Kagome and Inu are an item (duh). They're currently living at the shrine (Shippo's there too. Sota and him have become rather competitive when it comes to games). Kagome is 18, and a senior in High school. Inu has been forced by his "MOTHER-IN-LAW" (no their not married, but Kag's mom just seems the type to say things like that) to attend school with Kagome.  
  
Sango works at a daycare, and has an apartment in the city. She usually goes to Kagome's for dinner due to the fact she's not a great cook. She's become greatly depressed lately due to all the rain, and because Miroku isn't around.  
  
Which brings it to Miroku who is off "finding himself." He's been in America for about a year. No one's really heard from him, except occasional letters to Inu.  
  
When the story starts, Sango is coming home from work. The streets are crowded. She's at the cross-walk waiting for the light to change... 


	2. Rain

"You're my only hope.."  
  
A/N: The begining is kinda boring, I'll admit that. But don't worry, it does get better. It's just 2:30 in the morning, and I'm kinda sleepy. Rated for possible future chapters.  
  
Review please! I wanna know what you guys wanna think/want to happen. I'm not writting this just for my benifit ya know? ^^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Inu chara. and I never will. *Sniff* So don't sue me, cause you'll only get debts, a couple of animes, and a sailor moon poster. Speaking of which. I don't own that either.  
  
****************  
  
Rain.  
  
****************  
  
Sango closed her umbrella. The air was moist from all the rain they had recently gotten. Ever since coming to Kagome's time, it seemed to rain alot more. The light flashed it's green "walk" symbol. Sango sighed and started making her way across the crowded street. The pavement was slick, but she walked faster to make it across before the light changed. Just as she was about to step onto the sidewalk someone bumped her, knocking her umbrella from her hand.   
  
"Dammit." Sango muttered looking down to find her umbrella.   
  
"Ma'am?" A man's voice asked.   
  
Sango looked up. She gasped. This man, he looked so familiar, but from where? "Ma'am?" the man said again.   
  
"Oh, yes." Sango took the umbrella and bowed thankfully.   
  
She continued on her way.  
  
"I knew him.." Sango said to herself.   
  
She turned the corner and opened back up her umbrella. It was raining again, but luckily her apartment was only a little farther up the street. She reached the building just in time. It had started pouring just as she did.   
  
  
  
She opened the door and was greeted by the lobby-keeper. She waved, and continued up the stairs and down the hall to her apartment. Apartment 232. She sighed as she fumbled with her keys. It was still bothering her. She finally managed to open the door and stepped in. She hung her umbrella on a hook on the wall and went over to flop in her over-sized white chair. Sango slouched.   
  
"It's been such a long day.." she thought. "And that man. I have to think.. Who was he?"   
  
Sango stood up and moved to the kitchen. She pulled out a tea kettle and filled it with water. She placed in a couple tea bags and sat it on a small burner on the stove.   
  
"I'll have some tea and take a nap.. Maybe then I'll feel better."   
  
Lately Sango had been depressed. She seen how well things had been going with Kagome and Inuyasha. She admitted she felt a little left out. Here in this time, she knew no one. But then again.. Back in her time, she also knew no one..  
  
Sango picked up the phone and dialed Kagome's number. It rang.  
  
"WHAT'CHA WANT?!" Inuyasha voice spat through the phone.  
  
Sango jumped a bit, but heard Kagome's voice as she took the phone.   
  
"INUYASHA! DON'T BE SO RUDE! Hello?"  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked reluctenly.  
  
"Sango! Sorry about Inu.." Kagome apologized.  
  
"s'okay. What'cha up to?" Kagome giggled.  
  
"Oh? Nothing much. Just hanging with- INU stop it! Hee-hee." Kagome giggled for a minute and continued.   
  
"Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Eh. Bu-" Sango replied, being cut off by Kagome's giggling again. Sango was annoyed. She wasn't dumb, she knew what was going on.  
  
"I gotta go Kagome..." Sango sighed.  
  
"Alrighty. BUT HEY! Guess what? Miroku's back in town."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, he's back in Japan. So don't be surprised if he stop-"  
  
Kagome was left with dead air, and the sound of a slamming door.  
  
Sango had sped out of her apartment building, not even bothering to put a coat on, or getting her umbrella. She was almost instantly drenched. The yellow shirt with the red hood she had on clung to her. The denim skirt she wore was heavy with water. She ran, all she could hear was her hair slapping her. She darted around the corner and headed back to where she had seen Miroku. She fought to make her way quickly through the crowd.   
  
"SANGO!!" She heard her name, it was Miroku!   
  
"HOSHI-SAMA!!" Sango cried forcing herself to run faster.   
  
"HOSHI-SAMA!!" She finally felt her body meet his, and she let her arms tighten around him.   
  
"Hoshi-sama.." Her voice was quivering from her tears, and from being cold.   
  
Miroku let his arms close around Sango. "Sango... I'm back here now." Sango couldn't say a word. Her throat was tight. She just tighted her arms and shook her head..  
  
**********  
  
Okay, that's it for now. REVIEW PLEASE! I don't plan on letting this one just sit there like all the other one's I get writter's block on. So let me know what you wanna see? 


	3. While we wait True feelings

A/N: Okay, so let's ASSUME that Sango turned off the stove when she ran out of the house. Because see.. I don't want her apartment burning down. ^^; No reviews yet. *sniff*  
  
Long chappy tonight.  
  
***EDIT***  
  
Okay, so everytime I tried to update, it said the site was having heavy traffic, that's why it took so long to update. Oh, BTW, I'm finishing back from t ok yo either this week or next!  
  
**************  
  
Coffee while we wait?  
  
**************  
  
Sango sipped her coffee. It was hot and stung her tongue. She kept her eyes down at the table.   
  
"Sango, are you sure you're okay?" Miroku asked the sniffling Sango.   
  
"You haven't said a word."   
  
Sango looked up from her coffee. "I'm fine now." She smiled. "I'm just happy you're back, Hoshi-Sama."  
  
Miroku Smirked. "Well, Lady Sango.. I must say it has been awhile.."  
  
Sango's eye started to twitch. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GROPE ME!!" Sango yelled raising her hand to slap Miroku.   
  
She stopped.  
  
"I'm not mean all the time.. Just don't do it again."   
  
Sango stood up from her chair and began to walk away. Miroku seemed to be a bit confused.  
  
  
  
"Are you coming?" Sango called back as she kept walking.  
  
Miroku was surprised, but go up to follow Sango.  
  
"Where are you taking me..?" Miroku asked smugly. "Back to your place to get out of these wet clothes, eh?"   
  
This earned Miroku a slap. Fair enough though.   
  
They walked silently, heading towards Sango's apartment. The streets were alot less crowded, and the rain had slowed a bit. Sango kept her eyes down, and her face expressionless.   
  
'He's so cute when he's curious..' Sango thought seeing Miroku looking around at the buildings and names of the streets. She giggled lightly and smiled.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked clueless.  
  
"Oh nothing." Sango replied, clasping her hands behind her back.  
  
Suddenly the wind picked up and the rain came pouring down. They were both instantly soaked. Miroku smiled and grabbed Sango's hand. "Let's go!" Sango was caught off guard, but was forced to realize what was going on. They began running toward the end of the street. Sango, realizing Miroku probably didn't know where he was going picked up her pace and dragged Miroku behind her.   
  
"Keep up Hoshi-Sama!!" Sango yelled back to Miroku.  
  
She was so adorable when she smiled. She rarely did it back in the feudal era, but the times she did Miroku held dear. He could recall each time back in his mind. Like the time he told her he'd ditch all the other girls just to be with her.  
  
Finally they reached the apartment building. They ran into the lobby and began to laugh uncontrollably as they looked at each other. They were drenched. Sango's hair was strung across her face and her clothes were stuck to her body. Miroku's sweater was sopping and dripping all over the lobby floor.. His hair was in his eyes, and he had to keep pushing it aside just to see.  
  
"You look like a drown rat!" Miroku laughed.  
  
"ME? Look at you!" Sango doubled over with laughter.  
  
Finally after getting many glares from the Lobby Keeper, and getting their laughter under control, they headed up the stairs to Sango's apartment. She pulled the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. She opened the door and waited for Miroku to enter.  
  
"Are you going in or what?" Sango asked, still giggling a bit.  
  
Miroku walked in and looked around. "Nice place.. And so.. Clean.."  
  
"Thanks.. I think.." Sango said, unsure.  
  
Sango went to the linen closet and got a couple of towels. She offered one to Miroku and went to the Kitchen to put the kettle of water back on the stove.  
  
"Hoshi-Sama, would you like some tea?" Sango asked.  
  
"Um.. Sure, It'll warm me up since you won't." Miroku laughed.  
  
Sango glared at Miroku from the kitchen, and went back to making tea. She attempted to dry her long hair, but it didn't help. Her hair was too thick to be quickly dried by a towel.  
  
"Would you like to go to see Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
"I usually go there for dinner anyway."  
  
"Still can't cook, eh?" Miroku asked chuckling.  
  
Sango smiled. "No, I can't. Well, not anything good anyway. But hey, there's always fast food." She said as she waited for the kettle.  
  
"Oh no, we can't be eating that. That's the only thing I ate in America.. I'm so sick of it." Miroku answered quickly.  
  
"Hee-hee. Alright. I'll take that as a yes. Why did you eat only fast food?" Sango asked.  
  
"I can't cook either, Sango."  
  
Sango laughed and picked up the phone to dial Kagome's number. She waited as it rang, and heard Kagome pick up.  
  
"You left me hanging..." Kagome pouted.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just realized who I bumped into on the street.." Sango said.  
  
"It's okay. I figured it had something to do with Miroku."  
  
"Hoshi-Sama and I are going to come for dinner. Is that okay?"  
  
"I'll give mom the order. BUT anyway. I better go help her. You know how she is. She thinks I should be Susie Homemaker." Kagome sounded a bit annoyed.  
  
"Alright, see you later." Sango said, and hung up the phone.  
  
The kettle whistled and she pulled it off the burner. She pulled out two cups from the cupboard and poured the tea. Sango stirred the tea, and brought them out to the living room. She sat next to Miroku, and handed him his cup of tea.  
  
"So what made you come back?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
Miroku looked up at Sango a bit surprised.  
  
"I think you know why I came back, Sango." He said as he sipped his tea.  
  
"I have a wild guess.." She said. She kept her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Because of me.. Because Inuyasha told you about me being depressed..."  
  
There was a long silence. She felt Miroku's eyes on her, and her face turned red. She continued to look at the floor. The couch moved as Miroku tried to scoot closer to her. Sango stood up quickly.  
  
"I better get cleaned up before we go to Kagome's.."  
  
Sango left the living room and walked quickly to her room. She closed the door slightly and leaned against it. Her heart was beating so fast. 'It's not like he tried to kiss you. Why were you so quick to run away?' She walked to her closet and picked out a pink shirt, and a black skirt. She laied it on the bed and began to take off her shirt; She sighed..   
  
"Why did I say anything..? It was all going good. Now it's all weird." Sango said out loud.   
  
She simply stood there and began to get upset. She sniffled.   
  
"Now he's probably all freaked out. 'GREAT! SHE'S PSYCHO!' He's probably saying."  
  
She felt someone grab her from behind.   
  
"Sango." she heard Miroku say.   
  
His arms and hands were warm on her cold skin, and it caused her to shudder. He tighed his hold on her.   
  
"I'd never think you're crazy.." He whispered in her ear. She felt his breath..  
  
"Hoshi-Sama.." Sango managed to squeak out, as her tears began to flow..   
  
She felt like it's all she had done all day.. She'd left work early because she'd began to get upset about her life, and then seeing Miroku... Now this.  
  
Miroku turned Sango around. She tried to turned away but he held her steady.  
  
"Hoshi-Sama, please.." Sango said between her tears. "You don't want to see me like this.."  
  
Miroku brushed Sango's Hair out of her eyes, and bent down to look strait into them..  
  
"I want to see you.. Sango... Don-" Sango interrupted Miroku.  
  
"HOSHI-SAMA!! PLEASE, I'M SO... UGLY! THESE SCARS, THESE TEARS! HOW- HOW COULD YOU EVER WANT-" Her voice was so strong and loud, it was full of pain, and Miroku interrupted her as she had him.  
  
"Sango, dammit! Just listen.." He tried to say calmly. He grabbed her shoulders tightly and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Sango, I love every inch of you! EVERY INCH! I love everything about you. Even if sometimes you're a little oversensitive. I love how you get upset about my groping.. I love the way you smiled today.. Sango.. I love you.." Miroku began to get choked up.   
  
He felt Sango cling to him and push her face into his chest. Her tears were falling on his shirt, and he felt the wetness. Sango was in awe. She felt so glad that he felt this way, because she had also felt this way.. Miroku looked down at her, and Sango looked up.  
  
"Thank you for listening..." Miroku said as he bent down to kiss Sango.  
  
  
  
(A/N: LEMON AHEAD)  
  
  
  
Sango felt herself beginning to panic, but didn't give in to the want to runaway. Instead she felt Miroku's lips crash into hers. It felt so good to finally let her feelings come out, but before she was fully satisfied Miroku went to come back up from the quick kiss. Sango pulled him back to her. Their lips met again, this time with more passion.  
  
"Sango..." Miroku said gasping through Sango's pulling.  
  
Sango pulled Miroku forward and they fell to the bed. Miroku found himself on top of Sango. This only made him want her more, and his hands began to search Sango's body.. Sango felt his warm hands on her stomach and she moaned.  
  
"Miroku." Sango said almost breathlessly.  
  
She grabbed Miroku's hand, and led him to her breast. Her face was extremely red.  
  
"I want you.. to.. to-"   
  
Before she could say anymore Miroku was all over her. His hands were fumbling with her bra, and out of frustration he just pulled it over her head. His hand went for her left breast, while his mouth latched to the other. Sango let out a squeal, and arched her back in pleasure. She brought her hands to his back and began pulling at his shirt.   
  
Finally Miroku gave in and began to rip off his clothes. Sango Laied there, still seeing stars from Miroku's last exploration. After he was done, he grabbed at Sango's denim skirt, it was still wet from the rain. He stripped her quickly, and kissed her deeply. He began to position himself above her. Sango closed her eyes, she knew what was coming. Miroku lowered his head and looked Sango in the eye.. Sango smiled, and Miroku kissed her softly. He began to enter her, and Sango flinched. The bad part was over, and Sango and Miroku entered a world of bliss...  
  
As soon as it started, it seemed to be over. Their bodies were intangled. They just laid there. Breathless. Tired. They could Hardly hear the phone over their breathing...  
  
"Oh shit." Sango said. "We forgot about Kagome." 


End file.
